


Over

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Not all explained, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Some things are open to interpretation, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found, and lost yet again …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vorbei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981361) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> If anyone find mistakes or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy! (kind of)

“I'm so sorry, Bucky. I should have been there for you, but-”  
“Too late.”  
“Bucky, I-”  
“You missed the beat. It's over. And now leave!”  
“Bucky, honestly! It's-”  
“No. That's enough, Steve. Just stop it, and **go the hell out!** ”  
Steve stood there in silence for a few more seconds and looked into the cold eyes of the man, who had once been his best friend. Then he turned around.  
“I'm sorry,” Steve whispered again, before he opened the door and finally left the little hut, in that he had found Bucky a few hours ago.  
He didn't heard the “I'm too”.


End file.
